Revantusk tribe
Location: Hinterlands (primarily in Revantusk Village) *Classification: Forest trolls *Leader: Primal Torntusk This tribe of forest trolls has constructed a well fortified village on the coast of the Hinterlands. After learning of Thrall's new Horde and his noble goals the Revantusk trolls agreed to a pact of friendship and mutual assistance with the Horde. Their relation with the other forest trolls of the Hinterlands is mostly in the form of conflict. Background thumb|Primal Torntusk, current Revantusk Leader Never one of the larger tribes in the Amani empire, the Revantusk tribe was nearly wiped out by the Troll Wars. Reluctantly the trolls yielded to practicality and moved a safe distance away from the elven invaders. Like other forest trolls, the Revantusks swore that one day they would have their revenge. The Second War gave the forest trolls that opportunity. Warchief Orgrim Doomhammer asked the trolls to ally themselves with the Horde. In return, Doomhammer promised that the Horde would vanquish the high elves and assist the forest trolls in reestablishing the Amani empire. As leader of all the forest trolls at the time, Zul'jin eventually accepted Doomhammer's offer. A few tribes of forest trolls joined their new allies on the battlefield. Shortly thereafter, the Horde burned down the borderlands of Quel’Thalas and slaughtered many high elf civilians. Furious at this wanton destruction of life, the elves subsequently committed all their resources to the war, which the Alliance ultimately won. Several additional battles later, most of the vanquished orcs on Azeroth were rounded up and placed in internment camps. In the war's disastrous aftermath, the Horde was shattered, and many forest trolls deserted their former orc allies without a moment's hesitation. The Revantusks had little choice other than to flee as well, for their numbers were far too few to liberate the captive orcs, particularly when the orcs themselves seemed uninterested in freedom. Because they continued to feel some loyalty toward the Horde, the Revantusks were the target of many attacks from other forest trolls. Eventually the Revantusk tribe relocated to the coast of the Hinterlands, where they hoped to avoid further notice. Then the courageous orc Thrall began reassembling a new [Horde. He resolved that his people would return to their shamanistic traditions and establish a nation of their own. Word of the revitalized Horde and its noble goals soon reached the Revantusk trolls, who were still dwelling in Lordaeron. The news stirred the trolls' interest, and the tribe immediately dispatched its speediest runners to make contact with the orcs. Thrall was wary of the trolls at first, but he came to see that the Revantusk trolls were unique among forest trolls in a fundamental way. The Revantusk tribe had never had much in the way of the fighters or resources, and so it had instead decided to specialize in the trickier art of negotiation. By the time they spoke with Thrall, the Revantusks had acquired a reputation for trustworthiness that was well deserved. The trolls were impressed by Thrall and his dream. Even so, they remembered the recklessness and corruption of the first Horde. Thus, the Revantusks declined to rejoin the Horde, but they did agree to a pact of friendship and mutual assistance. Today the Revantusk tribe continues to live in a village along the southeast coast of the Hinterlands. Due to the tribe's small size and the Revantusks' pact with Thrall, all other forest trolls regard the Revantusk trolls as weaklings and enemies. Similarly the honorable Revantusks regard other forest trolls as traitors to the Horde. There is also a long-standing enmity between the Revantusk tribe and the Wildhammer clan of dwarves, who dwell in the Hinterlands and are considered enemies of the Horde. More recently, Thrall has been in communication with the Reventusk forest trolls, who agreed to a tentative alliance with the Horde. Relationships Though not officially allied to the Horde they get along well with it. Having respect for Thrall and the orcs. They find it hard to relate to the Darkspear trolls. The presence of Lard seems to imply they get along well with ogres. It is unknown what they think of the Blood elves. But they seem to willingly to tolerate them and ingame don't express prejudiced(this could likely be a gameplay mechanic). In-Game Faction The Revantusk Trolls (aka Revantusk Tribe) were a faction introduced to World of Warcraft in Patch 1.5. If a Level 60 Horde player were to complete all the quests with the Revantusk Trolls they could reach 340/3000 Neutral with them. However, after Patch 1.11, the Trolls were removed as a faction, and are merely Friendly to Horde Players, like the Stonemaul Ogres in Brackenwall Village. Before Patch 1.11 there were many rumors about the future of the Revantusk Trolls, as players speculated on what would become of the faction. The two most popular beliefs would be that the Trolls would become a Battleground faction, in combat with the Wildhammer Clan, while the other theory saw the Trolls becoming a part of a new instance to be introduced to the Hinterlands. Yet, neither rumor became reality as the faction was removed from World of Warcraft. Category:Troll Tribes Category:Horde factions